parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Mugloxes?
'Who's Killing the Mugloxes '''is a spoof of the ''Robot Chicken sketch Who's Killing the Muppets? Cast Gonzo- Mulu (Mirmo Zibang!) Fozzie Bear- Yatch (Mirmo Zibang!) Kermit the Frog- Mirmo (Mirmo Zibang!) Miss Piggy- Rima (Mirmo Zibang!) Scooter- Hector Dermont (Fireman Sam Theatrical Universe) Hooded Killer- Evil Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) Dr. Bunsen Honeydew- Doctor Click (Micro Kids Multimedia) Beaker- Norman Price (Fireman Sam) Rowlf- Mr. Conductor Jr (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Swedish Chef- Wilf (Postman Pat: The Movie) Animal- Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) Steve Martin- Buck Douglas (Fireman Sam: Alien Alert) Camilla the Chicken- Doraemon (Doraemon) Statler- Star-Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) Waldolf- Gorou (Mirmo Zibang!) Penguins- Pingu and his friends (Pingu) Skeeter- Cartman (South Park) Transcript Mulu: For my next feature, I will walk across hot coals while explaining who the heck I am. Evil Flippy: No! For your next feature, you die! (Evil Flippy fires a cannon, killing Mulu) (Mulu's Funeral) Nobita: Mulu died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, BUCK DOUGLAS, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Buck Douglas: (with a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like..." Rima: (rudely interrupting) Oh, are we burying him into the city? (Doraemon talks in Mini-Doraemon language and jumps on Mulu's casket) Yatch: You know, the last time a muglox died was... Buck Douglas: (rudely interrupting) Excuse me? Yatch: Don't you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me?" Buck Douglas: No, this is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock that thing outta your mouth!?! Mirmo: Wow, Buck Douglas' working blue, but he's right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (Nutty turns to look at Hector Dermont. Hector waves at him) (Later) Yatch: ...and then, the dad says, "The Doraemons"! Wocka-wocka! Evil Flippy: (arrives) Hey, Yatch, why did the muglox turn red? Yatch: I don't know. Evil Flippy: Because, he was em-bar-rassed! Yatch: (sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... Evil Flippy: Then, what about this? I STAB YOU!!! (Evil Flippy stabs Yatch) Yatch: Ooh, that was a showstopper! (Yatch falls to his death on stage) Star-Lord: See, I told you the muglox was going to die on stage tonight! (Star-Lord and Gorou laughs) Yatch: (last words) Hey, can you stop laughing and get me an ambulance!?! Gorou: You're an ambulance! (Star-Lord and Gorou laugh again as Evil Flippy drags a dead Yatch off the stage.) Mirmo: (talks while Pingu and his friends roll Yatch's dead body away) First Mulu, now Yatch? Could we be paying the price for what we did? Rima: Don't say that name, Mirmo! Mirmo: OOOH, Rima's telling me what to do! Wow, hey everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this! Rima's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends with a Y! (Hector Dermont walks by carrying a box of props) Mirmo: Hey, uh, Hector. Hector Dermont: Oh, hey there, boss! Mirmo: We need to talk about Cartman's death. Hector Dermont: Why, sure! I love talking about my best friend, if it was not for that tragic death... Mirmo: You know, I'm going to stop you right there. I got something I have to tell you. (Flashback to when the cartoon characters and Mugloxes were toddlers in a day care center) Baby Mirmo: Let's play The Little Mermaid! Baby Yatch: Let's question Mirmo's sensibility. Wocka-wocka! Baby Hector Dermont: Here, let me get my floaties! (Baby Hector leaves) Baby Cartman: What a nerd. Baby Rima: Ahem. Moi will play "Le Petite Mermaid". Baby Cartman: Mermaids aren't fat! (Baby Cartman pushes Baby Rima) Baby Mirmo: Yikes! Cartman, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Baby Cartman slaps Baby Mirmo) Baby Yatch: NANNY! CARTMAN'S HITTING US AGAIN!!! Baby Mirmo: (gets angry) Oh, yeah? Who's the fat-butt now!?! (Baby Cartman beats up Baby Yatch. Then, Baby Cartman gets hit in the back by Baby Mirmo with a red wagon and kicks Baby Cartman in the pool) Baby Mirmo: If we do this, then it's our secret forever. All Toddler Cartoon Characters and Mugloxes: NANNY! (Flashback over, back to present) Hector Dermont: You killed my best friend!?! Mirmo: Yeah, it was 60% defense, but were kind of burying the lead here. We think Cartman's back from the grave to get revenge on us. Hector Dermont: Ooh, Cartman will have his revenge... (Hector reveals himself to be Cartman, the one who disguised himself as Evil Flippy and killed two mugloxes) Mirmo and Rima: AAH! Cartman: (takes out knife, and tackles Mirmo) 15 seconds till your death! Mirmo: HI-YA!! (Mirmo does a karate kick, but it misses) Mirmo: What!?! Cartman: Here it comes, showtime! (Doraemon rolls by, stands up, and holds a bow and arrow. He speaks, but it was in Mini-Doraemon language. The translation subtitle on the bottom of the screen says, "Get away from them, you jerky fat-butt!") Cartman: You can't shoot me! Robot cats don't have any fingers! (Doraemon fires the arrow, which runs through Cartman's head) Cartman: OOH! (Cartman falls on the floor. Buck Douglas is behind him) Buck Douglas: (chuckling) That bit never gets old! (Buck Douglas dances as silly music plays in the background) Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:DoraemonandBuckDouglasFan2000 Category:Transcripts